Ignoring the Symptoms
by AkibasOmega
Summary: The House Competition Standard #2 Harry goes to visit the Unicorns


House: Slytherin

Year: 5th

Class: Potions

Prompt: [Creature] Unicorn / [Speech] "I think I'm allergic to you."

Category: Standard

Word Count: 1427

Title: Ignoring the Symptoms

* * *

_It's cold,_ Harry thought to himself as he walked through the Forbidden Forest. He knew that he shouldn't be out among the murky trees and dangerous animals, but found he couldn't help himself. Hagrid had mentioned a unicorn herd earlier that day. And he wanted to see them in a capacity that didn't involve their deaths. He was hoping the visit to the herd would erase that horrible distant memory; when he and Ron had stumbled across Quirrelmort drinking the unicorn's blood.

There wasn't any point going straight to the Common Room, Hermione would just start questioning him on his 'reckless' behavior, as she called it, and on his inability to stay out of trouble. But it wasn't his fault that trouble seemed to find him every year, even when he was at the Dursley's during summer. He knew realistically that Hermione and Ron were just worried about him, but he needed a small break; and what better way than unicorns?

He was just tired of having to explain himself to everyone. Why couldn't they see that he just wanted to be left alone? That he didn't like the fame or attention that seemed to be heaped upon him? Why couldn't they see that he never went looking for trouble, but rather, it always found him? Even when he tried to tell one of the Professors, they just ignored him or told him not to worry. But how could he not worry when the Wizarding World was his oasis away from his horrible relatives?

There wasn't much light for the teen to see by; regardless of the fact he could use his wand while at Hogwarts, he felt more at peace navigating the dangerous forest with only the moon to see by. Harry wondered what the herd would look like, or if he'd be able to tell their ages apart. He mused that some would confuse him for a student serving detention, going out to collect potions ingredients for Snape, while others would know he'd entered without permission. That was just the way things were. His life was never private but at least he could have this one lone adventure to see the unicorns.

Soft thuds caught Harry's attention as he trekked further into the trees. Was he close to the unicorn herd already? He vaguely remembered Luna showing him to a place that was closer to Hagrid's hut, that the Thestrals milled in. But he kept going, following the sounds of whinnies and snorts of breath, until he broke through the tree line. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't what was before him.

There sat a beautiful meadow that he hadn't known existed. It had to be the same place they'd kept the dragons in last year, but instead it was filled with unicorns. He'd have to come back and see it in the daylight. He was sure it would be doubly stunning under the sun, though it was beautiful bathed in the light of the moon. The unicorns brought a sort of ethereal feeling to the area, and Harry was awed to see it.

The shadows played and danced as a breeze whipped around him gently. Nearby neighing caught his attention, bringing his gaze to settle on the herd of pure white horses. There were young foals and adults all mixed together as they ate and wandered. He couldn't spot any differences in the ages of the adults, and once they reached a certain size it was even more difficult. But Harry was sure the herd was just as lively as usual.

"They are beautiful," Harry murmured.

It shouldn't surprise him since it was Hogwarts, but it still stunned him, because the last time he'd seen a unicorn, Quirrelmort had been drinking its blood. It wasn't as if he'd had time to awe over it as a first year in fear for his life, what with trying not to be killed and all. He watched them walk around a bit before settling to graze or drink. It was amazing to see so many in one place. Harry hadn't thought they'd come together in such a large group, though he realized muggle horses were known to live in large herds.

The teen watched the foals play, and they ignored him as he watched. The adults mingled with each other. He noticed a bit of jealousy in how touchy they all were with each other, as if the constant touches were some sort of reassurance. Harry could tell who the leader of the unicorn herd was; the male was large, seeming to tower over the others, especially the foals. The stallion's horn was nearly half a foot longer than the others, and Harry idly wondered how it felt to have such a large sharp object attached to one's head.

He wanted that sort of bond with someone, or even with a creature. The unicorns seemed so free and loving. Time seemed to slow down as Harry stood watching the herd. It was the most peace he'd gotten in a long time, and he was happy to spend it watching the foals play and tromp around. Leaning against a nearby tree to just bask in their happiness, Harry knew now why people thought unicorns were the embodiment of purity. Their coats certainly seemed to shine with an unearthly glow, which made their already silvery manes shimmer. They were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

It must have been an hour before the first adult unicorn reacted to his presence, ultimately alerting the rest of the herd who were quick to nicker at him in greeting. The silver equines moved in his direction, so the teen hurried to meet them inside the meadow. The foals were quick to trot out and meet him, revealing their pure golden coats. Harry had just thought it was because of the shadows at first. He took the time to pet the babies of the herd, sighing at how soft their coats were before shooing them off.

The adults approached him next, one or two at a time as they nudged him and sniffed at his cloak, letting out soft huffs and whinnies. Harry couldn't help but run his hands down their coats as well, marveling at how much softer the older unicorns' coats were compared to the foals'. Only one or two of the adults were of a true snow white color, and Harry figured it had something to do with their ages and left it alone. He was happy to have discerned there _was_ actually a way to tell their ages.

"You lot are very pretty. I wish I could stay out here," Harry stated to the herd, pretending that they could understand him.

He sneezed quietly, trying not to startle the herd.

A few whinnied or neighed while others just watched him, but Harry just smiled at the unicorns as they milled about, seemingly happy with his presence for the moment. How easy could life be when one was an animal? The teen sneezed again; his skin was beginning to feel tight. He couldn't be getting sick, could he? That meant heading back to the tower soon, but he just ignored it, not wanting to leave the peacefulness of the herd.

Several of the unicorns came up to him, begging to be stroked or praised, which he gladly did. But he began sneezing once more, and the itching seemed to get a bit worse. He glanced at his hands and cloak, only to notice he was covered in soft white hairs. Harry glanced between himself and the unicorns a few times before sighing.

Harry stared at the herd before him, chuckling as he came to a conclusion. "I think I'm allergic to you."

The itching seemed to be getting worse the longer Harry stayed around the unicorns, but he couldn't bring himself to leave them. They represented something that the teen wasn't sure he had ever had, and he desperately wanted it, even for a moment. Unicorns symbolize so much for the teen, other than purity and innocence neither of which Harry felt like he had, so much so that he would miss them. At least until he leaves to live with the Dursleys for the summer.

The teen wandered through the herd for a while longer, petting them or running with the foals, before the itching got too bad. He stared at them for several moments before turning to head back to the castle, itching his arms idly as he thought, _I want to see the Unicorns again._


End file.
